Sakit
A statue of a member of the proud tribe that once led the giants. However, one day this tribe broke violated sic the border of their lands and started a war. Sakit was the strongest and most violent, but he cared the most for his tribe. --Vita version bestiary Sakit (サキト Sakito) is the Guardian of the Mausoleum of the Giants, taking the form of an enormous stone statue. Plotwise, Sakit is one of the giants that did not want the Mother to return to the sky, which explains his role as a Guardian of the Mother. *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants (C-5) *Background music: "Giant's Rage" *Unlocks: The number 2 door in (D-3) leading into the Graveyard of the Giants Finding Sakit Revealing the Ankh Jump on the floating platforms at (E-6) to rotate the Nebra Sky Disk until the Sun symbol on top to reveal a dais at (H-4) on the Giant's chest. Place a weight here to reveal the Ankh. Use the mechanism at (E-6) to set the Moon symbol on top, causing the right giant at (C-5) to kneel, thus creating a platform allowing you to reach the Ankh. Finding the Ankh Jewel Enter (G-3) from the left and place a weight on the dais to reveal the Ankh Jewel. At (E-6), jump on either floating platform to rotate the Nebra Sky Disk until the Star symbol is on top. This will cause the Giant at (G-4) to collapse upon entering the room (you can be crushed to death!), granting access to the ladder. Climb up to (G-3) and break the head statue on the right side of the center block before collecting the Ankh Jewel, or a barrier will trap you inside when you grab it, forcing you to use a Rolling Shuriken to hit the statue, or to warp out with the Holy Grail. Fighting Sakit Sakit has 45 health. Sakit enters his second form once his health is below 20 health. Upon entering his second form, his health is set to 20. Attacks First Form *When he stops walking with his left leg in front Sakit will fire a projectile from the claw he holds in his hand. *When he stops walking with his right leg in front (see screenshot) Sakit will extend his other arm to the ground in a punch, sending debris flying. He keeps his fist in the ground for a bit, during which time you can walk up his arm and damage his face. Second Form *Same as first form, but instead of shooting glowing projectiles, he fires his rocket-propelled right hand at you, which returns to him after a bit. Also, while his ground punch is still bound to his stance, he may shoot his hand at any moment, even in mid movement. If he still has his right arm when he punches the ground, he will always shoot it then. Weak Point Face, or his face mask is vulnerable to melee weapons Strategies Sakit is immune to most Sub-Weapons in his first form, so you need to use melee weapons and attack up close. The second-highest platform keeps you above his chain-fist attacks and shields you from falling boulders. If he raises his right arm, climb to the highest platform. Jump just as the energy ball grows to its full size, and he will fire it right underneath you. You can then climb right back down to shelter from his other attacks. Wait for him to launch his fist at the ground. This creates a chain bridge that leads directly to his face, but you have to act quick. If you're below the fist when it lands, just run behind him through his legs as they do no harm while static. Dodge the falling rocks and run to the top. Be careful to not accidentally bump into his face or you'll take damage and bounce away. You can hit his face multiple times if you are careful and lucky, but don't get too greedy. Make sure you leap to the right in time, or you'll get caught in the recoil. *Chain fist recoil does 16 damage. Alternatively, the first phase can be trivialized by using the Pistol, since it can harm Sakit, and destroys his face mask in just a few shots. The only downside about this strategy is the high price of Ammunition, so a good aim is required. After you deal enough damage, Sakit will change into his second form. His face plate falls off, allowing you to damage him with sub-weapons. He launches his right hand like missile, but now fires it at concurrently with his other attacks. The right hand usually returns while his left hand is still extended to the ground, so you need to evade this if you're trying to hit him in the face. His left arm now has a fire barrier, presenting a new obstacle. This stage of the fight is much easily fought with Shuriken. It is important to finish this phase quickly, before he can wear you down. If you will fight him without using sub-weapons, you will need him to be close to the platforms in order to reach his face in time in spite of the rocket arm and rocks. This can be achieved by standing right before him and walking away just in time as this will lure him forward in an attempt to stomp you. This luring trick only works in his second phase. Alternatively, abuse invincibility frames by jumping forward while you take damage from a rock and attack him before the frames wear off. It helps to take the 3 or so damage from a rock opposed to the enormouse amount a rocket punch or his fire barrier might do. This is mainly helpful if you want to earn the achievement by not using secondary-weapons. *6 Chain Whip strikes knock his face plate off, or 13 regular whip strikes. *About 20 Shuriken hits finish it. Trivia * Sakit is an Indonesian and Malaysian word meaning "sick" or "painful". * In the sequel, various tablets about the Second Children reveal that Sakit was betrayed by one of his brothers, Abuto. His initial defeat was dictated as being a rebel by Abuto, rewriting the history of the Giants. In actuality, Sakit wanted to help the Mother return to the sky, but knew that it would be next to impossible to do so, with his defeat instead becoming that of martyrdom upon the player visiting him at his grave. Category:Guardians